


Firsts

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am shipper trash, Not even my OTP, but plot bunnies must be fed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: I posted this to my Tumblr long ago and never uploaded it here. So, here you go.A series of firsts, from first kiss to first time, between Sakura and Sasuke. NSFW. I repeat: NSFW.





	Firsts

* * *

The first time they kiss it’s awkward, it’s confrontational, and it’s messy. He’s completely sober and she’s… she’s had a few as she had wallowed with Ino over her “predicament”.

She’s yelled at him, deflated now, tears rolling mercilessly down her cheeks, no matter how hard she wills them to stop. She never wanted to cry in front of him. Not again. But she’s done everything else and she just can’t hold it in any longer. She blames him, and he knows because she’s told him as much, and honestly he blames himself, too.

She loves him.

Still.

In spite of.

Unflinchingly.

She loves him and he feels undeserving of her affection, yet greedy for it all the same. This kind of life, the possibility of a future with family and love, he didn’t believe it could ever exist for him. He yearns for it, but fears it. Yet the constriction he feels within his chest as she wipes at her reddened eyes, muttering how she understood, overpowers any doubt he held.

He calls to her as she turned to walk away, voice gentle yet commanding. “Sakura.”

She freezes, clenching her jaw to keep her chin from quivering. She can’t look back at him, can’t face him. She closes her eyes as he comes up beside her, and his hand cups her face, fingers twirling into her hair. And then his lips are on hers and her breath hitches in surprise.

His brow furrows as her tears collide with his fingers, and he can taste remnants of them on her lips. The tip of her nose is wet, but he further slants his mouth across hers. The pressure of his mouth upon hers is hard and heated, but their movement is far more timid. When tongues touch it’s full of hesitation, but they both pursue it. It doesn’t escalate, but they are both still left breathless.

“I’m sorry.” She thinks she hears him whisper. His arm wraps around her and she lets herself become enveloped in his warmth. Her fingers curl into his shirt and somehow, she feels so much better.

The first time he touches her, they had gotten much better at kissing. She comes over every Saturday when she’s off from the hospital, and they read, train, stretch, share lunch together, and she examines his eyes and his left arm.

And sometimes they wind up on the floor, or in his bed, panting into each other’s mouths as they break away. Needy for air and something more, but neither acknowledging the rising tension. But this time, something darkens in his eye as she pulls away from him and he leans into her. His nose brushes against the silky column of her throat, his hot breath makes her sigh, and his hand ghosts up her side. He hesitates, but pushes through it, and palms a pert breast. Even under layers of clothing, the globe of flesh is soft and the weight of it is pleasant in his grasp.

His hand flexes, experimenting with how firm or how gentle of a touch she responds to best, and finds that gentle is the key, unless they were kissing, then she seemed to be in tune with a little more roughness. Or maybe it was that she was feeling just as needy as he was. The thought excites him, and terrifies him.

Sakura leaves before things get too heated, she always does. More often than not, she still feels hot from his touch when she gets home and she satisfies herself. As she lies there after, she thinks that this… _thing_ … with Sasuke is so raw, new, and a lot scarier than she had imagined. Her fantasies were always full of hopeless romantic endeavors, and they made her feel stupid, because neither of them were like that. She isn’t sure she knows what they mean to each other. She obviously means enough to Sasuke for him to let her in like he had been, and he means enough for her to keep seeking him out and to never push things faster than he was ready for.

Still, knowing that they were at least going forward together, was enough to quell any insecurities.

The first time Sasuke sees her naked, it’s raining out. She had made her way over as usual for Saturday, and didn’t think to bring an umbrella. He chastises her at first, but only smirks as he hands her a towel. She drapes it over her shoulder and gets on with the eye exam. Sasuke is anxious, and he can’t stop staring at the pebbled peak of her breast, poking through even from beneath the bra. He can feel her chakra probing around his head, his eyes, and it’s only a slight annoyance in comparison to the thought of how badly he wants to taste her skin, to flick his tongue over that hardened nipple. It’s right in front of his face, teasing him. And he finds it more and more difficult to ignore these urges when she comes around.

Sakura’s eyes widen when his arm wraps around her middle, and his mouth closes over her breast, sucking the fabric and all into his mouth. She can’t stop the moan from bubbling forth, from biting her lower lip and letting her eyes slide close. Her nails drag across his scalp, and she holds him against her, sighing as his hand grabs her ass. His stare is dark as he turns his eyes up to her. She can’t look away, feeling entranced, and he lowers the zipper on her shirt. She lets him pull it away from her shoulders and fall to the floor. Her fingers are moving to unclasp her bra in the next instant. Her breasts are small, but full, and topped with perfect dusty pink nipples that he eagerly seeks to give attention to.

She sighs his name.

_Moans it_.

And it’s addicting. All he wants is to hear more of it. Maybe that’s why he makes the next move, fingers pinching the zipper on her skirt. The past couple of months have been kissing and touching, experimenting with boundaries, and frankly, he’s growing a little tired of playing footsie. He’s aware of the scars – emotionally, physically, mentally – and the distance that’s kept between them. But she’s the closest anyone has gotten to him, and it’s not close enough. Not anymore.

She’s still, unnaturally so, as he lowers the zipper and his fingers curl around the still damp fabric. Her body is tense in anxious anticipation as it slides down her legs. She can feel his gaze; it’s hot and hungry, and it only makes her nervous. She hopes he likes how she looks. His lips touch her abdomen and graze across the toned plane of her stomach. She follows his nudge and turns around for him. She’s only in a pair of pale pink panties, and he’s impossibly, frustratingly, quiet, and anxiety and pleasure are battling it out within her to see which comes out on top.

His touch hovers above her thigh, before finally laying upon her, and she closes her eyes, trying to shut out everything else but the sound of the rain and the feel of his calloused fingers. She swallows thickly as he traces the outer edge of her panties, fingertips ghosting the curve of a toned cheek. She’s incredibly turned on, and somewhat scared. She’s never been like this with anyone before. She feels his blunt nails against her hip as he curls his fingers into the waistband and then they’re awkwardly pulled down. He pulls her back to him and she steps out of her clothes pooled at her feet. She sits between his open legs, and the strong warmth of his chest comforts her. His lips at her ear makes her heart race.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her. And she really is.

She smiles a little and his single arm comes around, cupping her jaw. He tilts her head to the side and his lips trace the vein in her neck. She shivers against him and he can’t stop the next question from coming out. “I want to touch you. Can I touch you, Sakura?”

She doesn’t trust herself to speak, so she makes a noise that she hopes resembles a yes, and nods for good measure.

His hand cups a breast, kneads it, teasing her nipples to stand erect. She whimpers when he abandons her, but his fingers skim down her torso, noting how soft she feels. He peers down over her shoulder, taking in the trim strip of pink curls adorning her mound.  Slipping his feet between hers, he uses them to push hers out, spreading her legs open for him. Her breath hitches as his fingers tease her inner thigh, easing closer to where she aches for him and she can barely control her breathing now.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he assures her, though he’s not sure why.

“I know.”

“Relax.”

She gives a nod, barely perceptible, and then he closes his mouth over hers. His fingers find her, finally, and even here her skin is silky smooth. Though this is all new, he’s not incredibly inept; as a ninja he does have a fairly good knowledge on anatomy. Her hair is coarse against his palm as his digits stroke up and down her folds before carefully slipping past them. She’s wet, warm, soft, and he can feel her walls flutter against him as he’s eased a finger all the way inside.

He’s careful as he slides it out and back in again, and she sighs. He can see a substance glistening on his finger every time he draws it out, and curious, he leaves her for a moment. Confused at first, Sakura opens her eyes, but finds that he’s bringing his finger up. She realizes what he’s going to do, and she wants to stop him, but it’s too late, and he’s sucking her essence from his finger, tasting her. She blushes and doesn’t know whether she should be embarrassed because of what he did or because it turns her on even more.

She holds his gaze as his fingers find her again, plunging into her opening. Her lips part and she can’t stop staring at him.

“Does it feel good?”

“Mmhmm….can I… show you something?”

“What is it?”

Her hand falls atop his, and she guides him. “Curve your fingers a little when you go in-” she gasps as he follows through. “It feels really good like that.”

She can see the question on his face and smiles a little as she discloses otherwise embarrassing information. “I…. have a lot of self practice.”

He seems almost relieved. “What else do you like?”

“Um…” she pauses as his fingers curl. What was the question again? Oh! She moans as he does it again and the sound ripples through his body like liquid heat.

“Show me,” he presses.

“Take your fingers… and… touch me here,” she stutters between ragged breath, and positions his slick fingertips on her clit. When he flicks across the little nub, her reaction is instantaneous. He finds it incredibly sexy and continues to pass over it, eliciting more moans and cries to fall from her pink lips.

When he dips his fingers back into her center, he finds that she’s even wetter than before and stores the knowledge away for future endeavors. Alternating between pistoning his digits in her dripping center and rubbing circles over her clit, her cries rise in frequency and pitch. Her body trembles against his and her face contorts.

Sometimes it looks almost painful and he feels a little guilty, but she tells him things like “don’t stop” and his name sounds so sweet tumbling out in broken gasps, that all he does is continue as she wishes.

He rasps heated confessions against the shell of her ear, things he’d otherwise never say aloud. Lust, as it turns out, is a powerful truth serum.

“I… I’m… gonna… -ungh!”

Her breathing comes shallower, and her fingers clutch at his legs as her entire body quivers. If his fingers were still inside her, he imagines that she’d be shaking on the inside, too. She stops and starts all at once – her body goes from trembling to taut, to jerking against him. Her mouth freezes open, but she still cries out. She’s beautiful as she calls his name, as he claims her mouth and she whimpers into him.

The first time Sakura touches Sasuke follows. And it ends shortly after. It’s disconcerting for him and he’s embarrassed – even if slightly. Sakura reassures him that it’s okay, and she was just happy to have repaid the favor.

He sulks and says, “It wasn’t a favor.”

She kisses him with confidence. “You know what I mean. I’m just happy to give you the kind of pleasure you gave me.”

He kisses her back. And that Saturday, she doesn’t go home.

The first time they have sex comes months later. They’ve grown comfortable with one another, and Sakura spends more than just Saturdays in his tiny home. The fridge is full of food, a pair of plants sit in the windowsill, and her toothbrush is next to his in the bathroom.

They had spent the afternoon sparring, and now he sits behind her and combs his fingers through her hair while she sharpens up their weapons, the tea kettle on the stove. There were murmurs about him leaving again. And the gossip sits heavy between them, but neither brings it up.

He asks her to stay and she accepts with a smile that he’s grown accustomed to seeing.

That night, instead of sleeping, they kiss. And unlike the first time their lips touched it escalates quickly. Sakura is eager and just as needy as Sasuke is. She undresses and pulls at his clothes, and he doesn’t utter a single word in protest. He wants to feel her, all of her, and he has ever since the day he first slid his finger into her. If Sasuke is anything, it’s patient, and he waits for his cherry blossom to give the okay. He wants her approval. After all of the hurt he had put her through, he can’t stand to do it again. He won’t.

She throws a leg over him and sits in his naked lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses him with a hunger that mirrors his own, even if he keeps his hidden. Twining his fingers into her hair, he pulls her away from the kiss. “Wait…”

The light from the street spills in through the cracks of the blinds, lighting up her fair skin and illuminating the heat in her gaze. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Are you sure that you’re ready?”

Sakura smiles, her expression softening, and she places her lips to his in a chaste kiss. When she pulls way, she cups his face. “Without a doubt.”

He crushes her to him then, mouths melding together, sliding his fingers free from her hair and down her side. He’s already hard and he holds himself in his hand. He groans as she rubs the tip of him along her folds. He can feel how wet she is and his breathing spikes in anticipation. But she doesn’t make that move yet, only captures his lips, drawing his tongue to dance with hers as she hovers there.

“I never would’ve guessed you’d be such a tease,” he mutters.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she replies, and then she’s sinking onto him, taking all of him slowly, inch by inch.

The breath leaves them both.

Sasuke is amazed at how her body accommodates his, how hot and tight and perfect she feels around him.

Sakura has never felt anything like this before, being stretched and filled by another person. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but tolerable. And she knows only pleasure is in store.

“Are you alright?”

His question is soft, but it startles her still. She nods, and with her hands on his shoulders, she rises up feeling him slide against her slick walls. Then she comes down again and her mouth falls open in awe. She peers at his face, warming at the same look of wonderment she finds there.

“You feel… incredible,” he breathes.

She makes a noise in agreement and continues to work her hips. Sasuke kisses her neck, his single hand groping at a pert breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth. He smirks at the sound she makes and gives it a little nibble. Her body jerks against his as she gasps.

It’s summer and the bedroom is already warm, but the heat only increases. A light sheen of sweat covers them both, but neither of them pay much mind to the feel or the taste of it as lips roam. Their union feels beyond incredible, better than any fantasy she had ever imagined, but there’s some primal instinct that tells her she needs more.

Sakura pushes him down onto his back and sits fully upright, cooing at how he seems to go deeper like this. His fingers clench at her hip, the feeling not lost on him either, and his approval come out as a heady groan.

She rises and falls atop him, her hips undulating and allowing him to hit different spots within her. Sasuke has never felt a sensation like this, as not many times in his life brought him enjoyment. But this, this feeling swells in him, and threatens to spill out, to wash over him. He fights it, afraid of the outcome, even if all he wants is to embrace it.

He looks up at this girl, this woman, on top of him and he’s overtaken by her. She’s gorgeous, skin glistening, and muscles contracting deliciously as she moves. He’s enchanted by her. Then her face contorts into a grimace that he’d associate with pain, even though her moans suggest otherwise. And then he feels foolish. What right did he have to be here? With her? Doing this? He feels guilty. But then he’s hissing as she comes down, hard, taking him deep, and he can almost see stars. Wetting his thumb, he presses it to her clit; he wants her to see them, too. She cries out his name and her pace increases.

He grunts and grits his teeth, unsure of how long he can last with her wild movements. Her legs are trembling, he can feel it against his thighs, and he knows, hopes, she’s close, too. He increases the pressure behind his fingers, rocking up to meet her arduous thrusts to help her along, and her hands claw at his chest to keep herself upright.

“Sa… suke….-kun… -ah!”

“Gods, Sakura.”

He can’t hold out any longer and he lets out what sounds like a growl, low in his throat, and his eyes clench shut as he lets himself go. His entire body tenses and then jerks and he’s aware of her still moving; he can feel her slick heat spasming around him and then he curses as her passage tightens, contracting around him in little flutters, but he has no more to give.

His name is shouted, echoing against the walls - or maybe it’s just her crying out again and again. He’s still not quite back to himself yet to be sure.

She collapses forward, and he embraces her. He kisses her hair, her forehead, feeling her breath wash over his chest and it’s one of the most memorable feelings he’s ever had – at least on the pleasant side of the spectrum. Maybe it’s the rush of endorphins and oxytocin, maybe it’s not wanting to feel any more guilt, maybe he genuinely wants to be happy, but Sasuke tilts her face up toward his and kisses her long and deep.

He holds her gaze and whispers, “Stay with me.”


End file.
